Karin and her big mouth
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: team hawk and Ami have been friends for a few years... theres no real 'war' going on, besides the one between Karin and Ami. but Karin actully helps Ami  inadvertantly  to get what she always wanted...


i sighed in bordom for the thousanth time that day... it was the middle of summer and i was once again waiting on my friends who never showed up on time... i was standing out in the blistering humid sun shine. "why is it always me whos waiting?" i muttered allowed. 5 more minutes passed before i heard a familarly cocky voice call out to me, "HEY~! AMI-KOHAI, BEEN WAITING LONG!" it was Suigetsu. he probly stopped to rest more than usuall just to spite me. i glared at him and kept fanning my self. "idiot, of corse she has, you kept stopping to rest more than usual!" Karin's erksom voice rang out had she punched Suigetsu in his head, making it explode into water and then reform. i sighed once again. Sasuke was there too... i never really understood why Karin and Sasuke always had to come. Juugo was smart enough to spend time away from them every once in a while. when they finally reached me i walked straight up to Suigetsu and smiled up to him. oh yeah, he knew what was comming, he smerked at me... so i lobbed my fist threw his chest as hard as i could just to get my irritation out. he sipped on his water. jerk. i pulled my hand back out and then looked over to Sasuke who was watching us in his usuall expressionless face, i smiled at him. a real one. i complietly ignored Karin, as she did to me. it was a mutual hatred we had torwards eachother, usully as soon as we cought the other lookin we got into a fight. it seemed to amuse Suigetsu but Sasuke always broke it up before jutsu or fists were used. ...personaly id like to just bash her brain in and be done with her. "so wear are we going any way Sasuke-kun?" i chirped. even though they were all older than me by only one year, i still called sasuke 'kun' because he never oposed to it and i called most boys 'kun' reguardless. he didnt say any thing, like always, he just continued walking. team hawk were all 18, while i was still 17... most people still think im 14 though. it pisses me off. so we fallowed Sasuke and i ended up holding onto suigetsu's arm like i usully did. he was my best friend and (if it wasnt for Karin and Sakura) my worst enimy. "so, Sui-kun, when are you gunna lemme play with that pretty little sword of yours?" i played with him, he grinned and got me in a headlock and messed up my hair "ha, as if. i doubt you could even pick it up Kohai." he cooed in amusement. i pouted at having my hair messed up, sence it actully worked for me today, which was rare. my stupid curls, i hated every copper strand. he let me go and i tried fixing it again, to no avail. i heard Karin snikker, i spun around and tackled her. we started a cat fight; claws, fists, teeth, and kicks were thrown rappidly at eachother... not to mention some not so lady like words. but i was never 'lady like' any how so it didnt matter to me. Suigetsu and Sasuke had to pull us apart. Karin was quickly distracted by Sasuke holding her, but i was still flailing trying to get at her. "SUI-KUN! LEMME GO! IMMA KILL'DA BITCH!" i shouted as i was still kicking and throwing punches. i heard him laugh and i slowed down some and pouted while he still held my waist. i was still fuming and growling when he nuzzled my neck and cooed into my ear, "hnhnhn, how fisty~" that gave me goose bumps... yeah, ok i had a thing for him, but it wasnt really any thing... was it? "it was nice to see her get a little taste of her own medicine, but id like to see that furocity else wear if you know what i meen~" he continued, his lips grazing my ear and warm breath blowing into it. i 'eep'ed and turned bright red. any violence had been driven out a while ago... Suigetsu was pressed up agenst me... like more than he should have been i thought. i pried myself out of his grasp, still blushing, i looked up at him and attempted to glare at him. he gave me that same wolfish grin he always had and i ran to hide behind Sasuke, who by now was trying to pry Karin off him. after a bit we had gotten to walking again and then Sasuke pushed threw some brush and we walked into an opening in the woods and a huge lake was there. mine and Suigetu's eyes widend with our smiles. we looked at eachother and then raced to the water, throwing our cloths off as we ran untill we were just in our under wear (and a bra for me . ) and then we dived in. Karin stayed close to Sasuke who stayed in the shade and actully talked to her. i splashed Suigetsu and looked innocent when he turned around to glare at me. "what are you lookin at fishy?" i asked in an annoyed -but not really- voice. he growled and then splashed me back. i glared at him and then splashed him more. then we turned it into a compatetion to see who could get who more wet. eventully i ended up glomping him and we fell into the water. it was clear enough for us to see eachother... i blushed.

.::Suigetsu's POV::.  
i saw her blush, 'god shes so cute when she does that... she kinda looks like a mermaid right now though... even cuter' it made me blush back. her arms were around my sholders and mine had flown around her waist when she had glomped me just as a reflex. ... i loved feeling her so close to me, she acted so adorable all the time. god i was glad i didnt wear tight pants or else id never get away with it. and the way she dressed didnt help (based on perspective atleast) with her short mini-skirts that you could see her panties every time it moved while she was walking, and her low cut tops. right now, we were both wet, in the water, in our under wear. i wanted her. i pulled her closer to me and held onto her, which she didnt opose... she held onto me too, wrapping her aroms tighter around my sholders. i know she had to have felt how hard i was at that moment because she kissed me. i was lucky she was able to hold her breath pretty long... even though i can breath under water, i know she cant. then she pulled back and smiled at me, her blush was overly apparent. she started to swim back up and i fallowed her, when i broke the waters surface, Sasuke was sitting a little bit away from the waters edge and Karin was leaned right over it. "WERE YOU WATCHING US!" i yelled at the two of them. Sasuke looked a bit... i dont even know, like he was irritated that he got cought. Karin had a huge grin on her face. i looked over at Ami... Karin must have said somthing before i came up. "Karin, you hag, what did you say to her!" i went to punch that red-headed bitch in her face, but Ami grabbed my arm and stopped me. i looked back at her, her hazel eyes were screwed shut and she was biting her bottom lip like she wanted to cry. i cursed Karin to hell in my head. i relaxed my arm and she looked at me... i grabbed her and i lept out of the water with her and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. i took her to my apparment and sat her on my sofa, "Ami-chan...? what did Karin say to you?" she wasnt paying attention, she was wide eyed and looking around... i hadnt ever taken her to my place before, she had always been curious about things, but right now wasnt the time. i cupped her cheeks in my hands and made her face me, "Ami... what. did. she. say." i said slowly so that she'd pay attention.

.::normal POV::.  
i blushed like mad. why was he so worried? his purple eyes were staring intently into mine. ... we were both still soaked, and the way his icey white-blue hair stuck to his face... it was irrisitable. i kissed him again. he reluctantly kissed back but then broke it to stare at me again, "Sui-kun, its fine." i promised him. he didnt belive me for a second. he looked irritated with me. he sat next to me and then pulled me into his lap and hugged me, "fine. dont tell me, i'll get it out of her later." i hessitated but then hugged him back. "i love you..." he whispered into my ear. '...he said it. he said he loved me.' i was complietly speechless, i held him tighter, scared he would fade away into a dream and i would wake up alone in my bed. "Suigetsu..." i whispered, i did love him. more than any thing... but 3 little words wernt enough to explain it, but thats all i could say... was, "i love you too."

he kissed my neck, i felt his tooth graze my neck as well. it made me giggle some. "hn... ticklish are we?" he asked me playfully. he kissed that spot again and then started to nip and suck on hit, it made me moan ever so slightly. then he bit to hard and i squeek and he jumpped back off of me "oh my god! Ami im sorry! im so sorry! i didnt meen to!" he was fantic about it; it was cute and funny at the same time. i was holding the bite mark, i knew i was bleeding but wasnt about to act like it bothered me. i smiled at him some, "Sui-kun, calm down. its fine." "but your-" "fine. Suigetsu... im fine, now come here~" i smerked at him. he was hesitant, but slowly came back over to me. he put his hand over my hand that i had over his bite mark... i blushed. i loved the electric feeling i got when he touched me. i wanted him to touch me more. i kissed him again, with an obvious wanting. he kissed back with the same feeling and then layed me back on his couch, i had my other hand tangled in Suigetsu's hair, and my legs had wraped around his. his fingres traced from my neck down my brest and started to mold it in his fingures, his other hand fallowing the example of the other. it felt so good. my neck had stopped bleeding so i traced over his body, feeling his tonned chest and belly muscles, untill i felt the hymn of his boxers and then slowly pulling them down over his erriection causing him to groan. that definatly turned me on, but before i could do any thing, He gave me that wolfish toothy grin, he removed my bra and his lips softly touched my left nipple. He felt me start to get a little excited, and licked down to my navel. I grunted in irritation. He chuckled softly as he slid my panties off. He stopped momentarily to look at my body. I blushed deeply. "Sexy." he whispered, then kissed my hip. I squirmed, then I froze as Suigetsu clutched my thighs and spread them apart. His tongue slipped inside my slit, licking up and down. I moaned, his tongue then circled my clit. I bucked my hips without meaning to. Suigetsu smirked wider, his tongue slipping into me. I moaned as his tongue got every crevice in me. I started breathing harder when he took his tongue out and slipped two fingers inside me. He started pumping his fingers, seeing I liked it. I arched my back and moaned loudly as I cummed in his hand. he chuckled, licking his fingers. I flipped him over so I was on top, I licked his tip. He moaned. My goal now was to pleasure him. I licked in a circular motion on his shaft, then flicked it with my tongue. "P...please..." he begged. "S...s-stop t-teasing..." I smirked, then shoved his whole member in my mouth, deep throating it. I bobbed my head back and forth, making him arch his back and moan my name. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my brown hair -making the cold water that still clung to it dripp on my back which gave me shivers-, pushing me down more. I gagged, but ignored that as I heard him start moaning louder. I sucked harder, bobbing my head faster and faster. "Mmm...I'm gonna cum." he panted. Right after he finished his sentence, his cum squirted inside my mouth. I swallowed it all, going back up and kissing him so he could taste himself. I grinned as he switched so he was on top. He put the tip of his dick on my slit. "C'mon." I begged. He nodded, pushing the tip inside. I moaned, arching my back feeling pain. He then thrust himself inside quickly, so I didn't feel the slow pain. It was my first time, after all. I groaned in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Then the pain dulled. "Okay." I said, he started pumping. I felt the pleasure now, I moaned softly. "Harder." I moaned. He went harder and faster this time. "Mmm fuck your so tight." He moaned, closing his eyes and pumping faster. I moaned, my fingers digging into his back in pleasure. I flipped over so I was on top, riding him hard. My thighs rubbed his skin every time I came back down. I moaned. "You like that, baby?" he asked seductively. I moaned, nodding. "Y-yess..." I moaned. "Harder." Suigetsu commanded. I went harder. He laughed. "That's it? Come on, harder baby." he said, unfazed. I went as hard and as fast as I could this time, feeling him completely. I arched my back and kept on riding him. "Mmmm fuck..." He murmured. I smirked, going faster and harder. He pushed his hips up, making me moan his name. He turned over so I was on the bottom again, going hard. "Oh Suigetsu!" I moaned. He flipped us again and pushed harder and harder, going deeper and deeper. He put one of my legs over his shoulder, getting a better access in me. "Ami..." he moaned, going harder and harder. "Ohhhh! Oh Suigetsu, mmmm!" I shouted, as he went harder and harder. He stopped, watching me frown. "Tell me you want me." he challenged, his smirk growing. "Sui... getsu... god, I want you~" I pleaded. "Want me to...?" he challenged. "I want you to fuck me~" I begged, bucking my hips to get him to start going again. He grinned, pumping in me once again. He pulled out, then slammed back into me. "SUIGETSU!" I screamed, he did it again and again. Then he went back to normal. I felt my stomach get hotter, it felt like it was knotting up. "Unhh I'm going to..." I moaned, he panted, nodding. He went harder. I screamed, feeling my orgasm come and my walls squeeze tight. He moaned, his orgasm coming inside me. He pulled out, then collapsed next to me. His fingers played with my hair, "ilove you Ami-chan..."he whispered. "i love you too." i whispered aback as we fell asleep, exhaustion triumphant over us.

when i woke up the next day, i was alone on Suigetsu's couch. i sat up and looked around frowning. i didnt see him. "Suigetsu?" i called out to the air. he didnt answer me. i got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower sence i was sweaty and sticky from last night. i walked in and felt strong arms wrap around me. i jumped, only to have soft lips pressed agenst the crook of my neck. "Ami... last night was fun." i calmed down when i reconised Suigetsu's voice. i blushed some, but smiled warmly. my love was holding me again... 


End file.
